


【灵岳】渴与痒

by Polyn0711



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn0711/pseuds/Polyn0711
Summary: 感谢阅读





	【灵岳】渴与痒

他总是觉得渴。只要是看着岳明辉的眼睛，他便觉得渴，每句话的第一个字都要在干涸的喉咙里停滞一秒，才能让整句话冲出牙关，活像个用长久练习突破了障碍，但仍留下一点后遗症的结巴。

 

岳明辉是觉不出这一秒的，他的大脑好像泡进了红酒，无论从质感颜色还是气味上都蒙蔽着他。他的全部感官都被丝线缠住然后束成一个结，这个结握在李英超手里，用每一个抬起放下或拽紧的动作操纵着岳明辉的肢体，让他的肌肉线条扭曲出更美妙的弧度。

 

明明李英超只是用领带系住了他的双手。

 

他躺在床上，身上除了那条领带就只剩一件扣子全解开了的白衬衣，双手被绑在身后，没法去遮完全暴露的胸膛。他也顾不上那些，所剩无几的意识仅够他双眼无神地盯着李英超的眼睛。什么都不能阻挡他追寻那双眼睛，哪怕李英超的手已经开始在他身上游走。

 

那双漂亮的大眼睛随着垂眸巡视他身体的动作而半阖着，李英超在性事里总是这样的状态，脸上没有任何情绪，看不出到底是沉迷还是敷衍。

 

还不到沉迷的时刻，上来就急急灌下几大口水是解不了渴的，还会让心脏下落的声音变得更沉闷。李英超试过太多次了，他清楚得很：必须要慢慢舔舐吮吸，才能一点点滋润他心里的焦土。

 

于是他也这样做了。双腿分开跪在岳明辉腰侧，俯身吻上他的左眼，细细舔过双眼皮皱褶的位置，感受他的睫毛在舌尖颤抖，然后顺着脸颊滑下来去咬下颌角，沿着下颌线去含一下下巴，再猛地一下叼住喉结不松口。就是不去亲他的嘴。

 

李英超是故意的，谁让这张嘴太可恶。

 

总是在说教，总是在妥协；从来不要求，从来不肯定。冷静的，理智的，得体的，包容的，就是没有他自己的。李英超气极这张嘴，气到自己嘴下也没了轻重，一不注意咬疼了岳明辉。

 

“嗯⋯⋯”打着颤的声音从喉咙里逃出来，终于让李英超抬起了头，重新看到那双眼睛让岳明辉找回一点点安全感。他不愿意太直白地表达自己的意愿，平时是，在床上稍微好点儿，但也仅限于用肢体语言。

 

在李英超的床上他总是觉得身体内部蔓延出一股痒，非要抓住抱住吻住什么，或者被什么抓住抱住吻住才能平复下来。

 

这种总结整理在他还在床上的时候是不会成形的，他总是轻而易举就被李英超玩儿得理智出走，只剩下本能。岳明辉舔了舔嘴唇又开始想啃手，无奈手被缚住了，那颗小虎牙就磕在泛着水光的嘴唇上。

 

这张可恶的嘴！李英超伸出手去把那片唇从牙下解救出来，拇指在岳明辉嘴上来回摩挲，像是想把那水光抹净。

 

这张可恶的嘴啊，李英超盯着两片薄唇从泛着粉渐渐变得嫣红，眼睛失了神。这张嘴怎么就不明白，一句相信一句支持一句我在，远比一万句“都是为了你好”的说教更能给他安慰。

 

十几岁的男孩儿对世界有着庞大的野望，什么都想要，什么都不够。要去争，要去得，要去迎接这人世间一切因缘际会。别说是幸福欢愉，就连苦难也嫌不够多。蓬勃的欲望是生命力的另一种表现，蛰伏在他平静早熟的皮囊下，以心脏为燃料日夜灼烧。

 

男孩儿的眼睛是被心火点亮的，照着他自己，照着他的路，也照着他的爱人——因为他的年龄就把他的错误和抱怨当成没长大不懂事的爱人，从没想过他这个年龄还处于撒娇合理期的爱人。

 

李英超越想越气简直想磨牙，面上却还波澜不惊，倒是岳明辉看他迟迟没有下一步动作忍不住了，抬起上半身就想去够他的嘴。李英超在他半边脸上又舔又咬，就是不肯吻他，他快被身体里那股痒意逼疯了。

 

大幅度的动作唤回了李英超的神智，就在两人嘴唇马上就要贴上的瞬间，伸手抵着岳明辉的肩膀把他摁回了床上。

 

“呜⋯⋯”岳明辉眼眶都湿了，还尝试着想要继续抬起身。

 

“想要什么就说出来，不说不给。”李英超咬着牙，非要撬开岳明辉这张可恶的嘴。让他再不能端着年长者的考量，逼出他的爱他的宠他的渴望他的脆弱，不仅要接受李英超的全部，还要把自己的全部也托付给李英超。

 

岳明辉活动受限，在李英超手下挣扎不得，急得眼泪都滑下来一滴。“宝宝，宝宝⋯⋯呜⋯⋯亲，亲亲我。”

 

这张可恶的嘴！李英超终于吻上去，舌头在那两片薄唇上飞快地舔了一圈后伸进岳明辉嘴里凶悍地搅动，滑过齿列舔舐上颚，平复了一点痒意后又带来更多。他含着岳明辉的舌头像含着口果冻，用舌尖品尝用牙齿感受，动作轻了就痒，重了岳明辉就呼吸不上。嘴角溢出的液体都被及时舔掉，绝不给他机会分神去留意除了他小男朋友以外的任何一切。

 

不够，还是不够。那点渴还在扯着李英超，太阳高悬，大地仍旧皲裂。他皱起眉头，唇舌继续纠缠，一只手扶住岳明辉后颈，另一只手则顺着脸颊往下抚过脖子、喉结、锁骨，来到胸膛。

 

岳明辉近日疏于锻炼，胸肌只剩下薄薄一层，李英超的手顺着光洁皮肤摸上那褐色突起轻轻一拨弄，身下人抖了一下，嘴被堵着发出含糊的一声“呜”。

 

李英超放开他的呼吸，盯着岳明辉失神的眼努力压抑心里的急躁，摸摸他的脸，擦掉他眼角一滴要掉不掉的泪。低下身去吻上他锁骨，在皮肉上吮出一个小小的红印，舌尖滑下胸肌来到乳尖流连。岳明辉的乳晕小小一圈，他就一并含进嘴里舔舐，把那点儿软肉咬在齿间轻轻地磨。

 

岳明辉被他逼得上半身躬起来想躲掉胸口的折磨，一边躲一边喘，听不出到底是疼是痒还是爽。李英超只好伸出一只手按住他，顺便照顾被冷落的那半边。另一只手则伸下去描摹他腹肌线条，在肚脐处画个圈，继续向下握住他勃起的器官。

 

岳明辉发出一声惊呼，整个人瘫在了床上。李英超拿捏他太准，该用什么方式抚摸，该用什么力度握紧，指甲滑过哪里最能让他颤抖，什么样的节奏最能把他带上顶点，李英超简直比他自己还清楚。

 

先是食指顺着脉络从底端一路滑到头，在顶端晃个圈，再整只手掌包裹住柱体去感受不知道是兴奋还是在躲避的颤抖，上下来回撸动的同时用四个指头依次摸过头部的眼儿。

 

李英超虽然瘦，骨头架子倒是一点没耽误发育，手掌够大，手指修长又灵活，一只手就能玩到岳明辉腰都不自觉扭起来，整个身体都兴奋到微微颤抖。李英超笑了笑低下头亲了一口怒张的性器顶端，岳明辉差点就哆嗦着射出来，小孩却用手指抵住了那个小口。

 

“岳叔，不着急，今天慢慢来。”不论是探索男朋友的身体，还是征服男朋友的心，他都有着足够多的执念与耐性。

 

李英超觉得心口那点儿渴简直要顺着动脉把四肢百骸都烧成一片焦土，却还是咬着牙把控节奏。年轻人的自尊心时时刻刻在作怪，他才不要暴露自己对这具肉体、对这个人有多么的渴望。刻意冷落自己硬到不行的性器，眼睛都红了，还要伸下手去细致地做扩张。

 

润滑剂太多了，多到岳明辉两股连着大腿根都亮晶晶一片，多到手指进入身体的触感被无限放大，带出不一样的痒来。李英超的动作又格外的慢，一根手指也要一寸一寸地慢慢探进去，岳明辉甚至能明显区分出手指骨节与指腹触碰到肠壁的不同感觉。

 

“啊——”岳明辉终于被这过于细致的感觉勾出了声音，太慢了太鲜明了，身体内部的痒越演越烈，开始渴望更重更快的摩擦。双手动弹不得，只能两条长腿在床上不停磨蹭，时不时屈起膝盖去碰身上人摇摇晃晃的性器。

 

李英超抬起头挑眉看他，盯着他的眼睛逼他开口。岳明辉早在听到那句“慢慢来”时就有点心慌，现下看李英超的架势是绝不肯轻易放过他了，只得开口道“快，快一点。”

 

李英超盯着他眼睛都没眨地又伸进一指，两根手指开始在肠道内作祟，一会勾起一会刮蹭，一会儿又直直地进进出出。岳明辉背在身后的手紧紧攥着床单，努力放松自己去承受外物入侵身体的感觉，在李英超的手指碰到体内某个点的时候猛地向上弓起了腰，嘴里发出濒临窒息似的吸气声。

 

李英超变本加厉去玩弄那一点，在周围画圈，按在那一点上磨蹭。岳明辉腰都要扭断了还被人堵着不能释放，实在受不了了猛地坐起来去亲李英超企图让他停停手，一边亲一边呜呜咽咽地说话。

 

“宝宝，宝贝儿，弟弟，小超儿，可以了⋯⋯呜，够，够了，进来吧。进来吧好吗？嗯！唔⋯⋯”

 

李英超腾出那只不给他痛快的手来抚上岳明辉侧脸，嘴上用要把他吃下去的力气纠缠他的舌头，另一只手在身下目标明确地作弄那一点，终于让他靠着后面就射了出来。

 

岳明辉的喘息变成一声短促的呜咽堵在两人唇舌间，浑身颤抖着，脸上不知道是汗还是泪到处都湿漉漉的。李英超摸着他的小腹一下一下顺着安慰，额头抵着额头看他平复急促的呼吸，间或轻轻亲一下他的脸颊和鼻尖。

 

“岳叔，哥哥，岳岳，小岳⋯⋯”李英超在他耳边低声叫他，呼吸接触到脖颈激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

要怎么解释呢。他低下头在岳明辉后颈吮出一个红印，要怎么向你解释我的野心，我的自私，我近乎疯狂的占有欲，我总是缓解不了的渴。

 

李英超的唇在他锁骨上来回巡梭，着迷一样落下一个个亲吻，却被水滴滴到脸上的触感打断了温存。

 

岳明辉在哭。红了一双眼睛咬着唇掉眼泪，委屈写满整张脸。李英超霎时手忙脚乱起来。

 

“你不想要我吗？”看了一眼李英超勃发的性器，他带着哭腔开口，“为什么不进来？”

 

释放过后的大脑恢复了一部分理智，不足以让他清醒地思考，只够让委屈催动本能。

 

我已经开口说出想要了，为什么不给我。

 

我遵守了规则，你为什么不履约。

 

自己已经这么乱糟糟了，李英超却连却连扣子都没多解开一颗，凭什么！难道这场性事只有他一个人沉迷其中，难道只有他想要对方想到无法自拔？

 

岳明辉的确不是经常表达需求的人，那是因为他更习惯直接用行动去争取。身体里的痒还在撕咬他，李英超不进来一切都是治标不治本，他要肉体要拥抱，要严丝合缝要紧密贴合，要从皮肉里感受到心跳。

 

“解开。”他皱皱鼻子平复心跳，晃晃肩膀示意李英超解放他的手，在重获自由的瞬间就一个翻身把李英超压到了身下，跪坐着骑到他小腹上。

 

岳明辉完成这个动作后大腿都还在微微发抖，他揉着被勒红的手腕，拍掉了李英超想要帮他揉的手。他微微眯起眼看着这个平静外壳碎裂了露出一点不知所措内里的小孩儿，直到李英超赌气似的双手一展在床上躺平了，眼睛盯着天花板露出一副随他怎么处置的表情。

 

竟然还生气！该生气的不该是我吗！岳明辉扯掉身上要掉不掉的白衬衣一把扔下床，开始扒李英超的衣服。解腰带的时候太过用力被皮带打了一下手，“啪”地一声让李英超想要直起身自己来，被他一记眼刀钉了回去。

 

迅速剥干净下半身后岳明辉坐在李英超小腹上开始慢悠悠解他的黑衬衫扣子，一边解一边用股沟去蹭挺立在身后的性器，润滑剂蹭上去一些搞得两边都滑溜溜的。

 

他也不想这么慢，他也急，可是越急反而越手抖，好几颗扣子解了好几次才解开。李英超不知道他的痒他的急，只以为他是故意磨自己，双手摸下去握住他臀瓣揉捏着催促。

 

岳明辉拍开他的手，自己握着那根东西撑起身用底下那张嘴去吞。刚刚的扩张并不充分，李英超的尺寸也不那么容易适应，他吃得很辛苦，半边身子抖着，鬓边的汗滑过下颌角砸碎在锁骨上。

 

李英超也辛苦，这缓慢的甜蜜磨得他渴意更盛，多想一下进去来个痛快，可岳明辉咬得他太紧，于是这甜蜜也带上一点痛。等到整根都被吃进去，李英超也长出了一口气。

 

还是会痛，岳明辉撑着自己的胳膊在抖，大口呼吸着平复鼓噪的心跳。李英超一边用衣袖帮他擦着脸上的汗等他适应，一边看他半阖着的眼睛。

 

喜欢他，好喜欢他。喜欢他笑起来的嘴角和藏在嘴角的虎牙，喜欢他的睫毛和纹身，喜欢他的成熟严谨，也喜欢他偶尔冒出来的任性。

 

李英超直起身想要抱抱他，动作牵扯到下身引出岳明辉一声闷哼，两只胳膊搭到李英超肩上整个人倒了上去，两个人脸贴脸胸口贴胸口地抱住了彼此。

 

李英超亲他的耳垂，手顺着他腰背来回抚慰，感受到他放松下来后开始小幅度顶胯。岳明辉被伺候得很舒服，像整个人泡进了温水里那样懒洋洋的，时不时发出含含糊糊的哼声。直到李英超顶到了之前用手就把他搞射的那个点，整个人浑身一激灵，前面也颤颤巍巍又站了起来。

 

李英超开始慢慢地加快速度，每一下都结结实实地朝着那点撞去。渐渐地在岳明辉体内凿出了水声，他的渴开始得到缓解。

 

他看着岳明辉又红起来的眼角，看着他轻蹙着眉用虎牙咬嘴唇想压抑自己的呻吟，看着他连颧骨上都泛着红。

 

我爱他，李英超想。我爱他，喜欢他的一切。但是不喜欢他什么都接受，什么都自己扛着，什么都瞒着我，什么都不依赖我。

 

为什么不依赖我一下呢，我也可以做你的支撑的。

 

眼前人真真切切被自己拥在怀里的认知，抚平了这场性事刚开始时那种把心脏都揪起来的急迫。他狂暴的独占欲逐渐隐去，现在只想好好地抱他、爱他。

 

李英超吻上岳明辉的眼睛，搂紧他的腰带着他翻了个身，把他放在床上躺平又抽了个枕头垫在他腰下，全程都没有从他的身体里出来。岳明辉的轻哼好像被打开了门，从那双薄薄的嫣红嘴唇里飘出来。他抬腿环住李英超的腰，脚后跟蹭蹭他腰眼无声地催促，要他解自己的痒。

 

李英超如他所愿，抽出一半再整根撞进去，又凶又狠，每一下都像要顶穿他。囊袋与臀尖的拍击声里藏着黏腻水声，岳明辉都不知道是该捂住自己的嘴好堵住呻吟，还是该捂上耳朵不去听这色情意味过于明显的声音。

 

双手无处安放，只好搂上李英超的脖子把他拉下来接吻。兴奋一点点累积，像股暖流顺着脊柱往上窜，冲刷着大脑。岳明辉沉浸其中，眼眶不自觉发酸，觉不出自己哭没哭，只知道眼睛迷迷蒙蒙睁不开。双脚脚背在李英超身后绷成一道直线，脚趾都蜷缩起来。双腿随着身上人的动作而晃动，脱力了环不住腰滑下来，被李英超捞回来扛到肩上。

 

岳明辉眼泪被逼出来，脸上身下哪里都湿成一片，又在快感驱使下不住扭动，李英超使了点力气掐住他的腰才没让他从自己手中滑走。

 

他揉揉岳明辉腰窝问他还好吗，得到的回应是红着眼睛咬着唇的摇头。李英超无奈地笑了笑，放下他的腿，自己俯下身子贴上去吻他，身下放慢了速度用力朝着那个点顶弄厮磨，同时伸出一只手去抚慰他被冷落多时的性器。

 

甬道饱胀得发酸，体内那一点被顶到发麻，前面又受制于人，快感多到变成折磨。他感觉自己已经被掀到浪头最高处，只差向上再一抛就要登顶。他有点怕，想逃，但又知道马上那痒就要被解决。

 

他没有办法了，谁来帮帮他。

 

“小超儿⋯唔，嗯⋯⋯超儿，宝宝⋯⋯帮帮我，帮帮我好不好？”

 

“哥哥要我怎么帮你？”李英超看着岳明辉被欲望控制的样子，感觉胸膛终于被填满，这个人是因为自己才变成这个样子。轻风带来温柔的云，太阳不再暴晒，心里的焦土得到滋润。

 

岳明辉又喘又叫，说不出自己要什么，只是不断呢喃着让李英超帮帮他。他直起身子抱住李英超，两个人紧紧贴在一起，嘴巴抵在李英超瘦出锁骨尖的肩膀。快感统治了他全部神智，他不记得自己说了什么，却记得不能咬疼了他的宝贝，嘴巴包住牙齿，呜呜咽咽地在李英超肩头含出一个圆圆的口水印。

 

“哥哥，是这样吗？我这样弄，你喜欢吗？”李英超一边加大冲撞的力度，一边叼着他耳朵调笑他，看他一会儿点头一会儿又摇头，伸出一只手钳住他下颚，“说话，你不说我怎么知道呢。”

 

喜欢，当然喜欢，岳明辉从泪水滑落的间隙里努力去找李英超的眼睛。从他被小孩抱住时不再平静的心跳开始，从他看着小孩的笑容止不住心动开始，从他发现自己对小孩的担心有一部分是出于对时间的怨恨开始，他就知道了，不论李英超对他做什么，他都会喜欢的。

 

可他用双手捂住了自己的嘴，连眼睛也紧紧闭上，任凭李英超在身下猛然加快撞得自己后腰都发酸，也摇着头不泄露任何一点信息。

 

他不想暴露自己对年龄差的怨恨，那太无力太可笑也太不像他了。每每他看到李英超日渐长高的背影心里都会慌张，小孩成长得太快。他能借着说教正大光明生气李英超太毛躁犯了错误伤害自己，却不能让李英超慢一点停下来等等他。

 

他怕追不上他的小孩。

 

“岳叔，你不喜欢吗？”小孩在吻他的眼睛，一边吻一边低声说话，声音从眼皮直接传到他脑海里，“可是我很喜欢。”

 

岳明辉睁开眼，李英超看着他笑了，“我很喜欢，喜欢这样对你，喜欢被我这样对待的你。岳叔，岳明辉，岳岳，小岳，哪一个你也好，哪样的你也好，我都喜欢。”他吻掉岳明辉眼角滑落的一滴泪，“我爱你呀。”

 

岳明辉投降了，“我也，呜⋯⋯喜，喜欢⋯⋯也⋯唔⋯⋯我也爱你。”他环上李英超的肩，把自己整个人缩进李英超怀里。他还能怎样呢，只能把自己的一切都交给还带着孩子气但已经有了温柔轮廓的，他的小孩。

 

身下人向自己完全敞开了身体，双腿环在自己腰间，温暖柔软的巢穴努力吞吐着已经无法承受的快感，李英超满足地抱住岳明辉将自己深深地埋进去。

 

给他，都给他。快感、高潮、释放，无论他要什么，李英超都给他。

 

他们之间虽然有长长的过往不曾重合，但同样也有那么那么长的今后。不论岳明辉要什么、不要什么，说出来了还是没说出的，李英超都会去了解、去满足、去给予、去把自己与他融合。去跟他一起走每一条路。

 

岳明辉仰起头，脖子向后弯成道圆弧，张着嘴无声地颤抖。两个人都感受到紧贴的小腹上以及更向下的结合处里，黏糊糊的触感。李英超吻上他颈侧。

 

 

 

 

渴与痒终于平复。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
